


【源凯】Pulp Fiction

by RiverReeseLynn



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverReeseLynn/pseuds/RiverReeseLynn





	【源凯】Pulp Fiction

雨雾浸透田垄，河水澎湃。我从游艇上下来时王源正盯着我看。  
他不常注视我，这种长时间紧密的注视让我有些羞怯又有些兴奋。我鼓足勇气回望过去，他仍然灼热温柔地看着我，我脸颊滚烫，扭过去看河口的风车。  
他的注视常常让我如芒在背。  
他那一双桃花眼露骨又多情，古人说美目盼兮、顾盼生辉、星眸皓齿不过如此了。  
我常因为他过分的烧灼而不敢与他接近。  
结果最后还是我自己忍不住。  
我在舞蹈教室里看他看得走神，坐在摄影棚底下不管他看没看到我都要搔首弄姿，在人流退去之后女孩子们要去找他，我便提前拖走他要他陪我联系陪我说话，或是干脆什么都不做单单陪我。  
我又不敢过分，因此与他相处时总有一份惺惺作态的扭捏在。他表现得大度坦然，好像对这些视若无睹，就只是盯着我看，把我盯得晕晕乎乎不知道是日光照射所致还是精神紧绷。  
他开着游艇带着我到桥洞另一面时我也是那样。  
然后他问我是不是喜欢他，从什么时候开始。我一一回答，过程中我乖顺得自己都吃惊。  
也许和他在一起时人就不自觉变得柔软起来了。  
他最后把我放在草地上，把我两腿岔开，从头到尾地打量我。  
他看着我，既不动我也不要我动。  
最后他伏在我腿间看我前面的绒毛和底下的那条缝。  
仅这样看我就分泌出来不知多少湿漉漉的黏液。  
但对他来说这样看当然不够。他拿手指抻开那看里面，像用显微镜研究竹节虫、草履虫一样，看我不断翕动吞吐着白液的花核。  
我被他看得腰软脚也软，软绵绵想用脚推开他他先握住我的脚腕把我双腿掰开得更大，那被扯动着，我甚至能想象到花核花珠都突出来，暴露在空气里鲜红欲滴的模样。  
我快紧张死了，要他想做就做不做快滚。  
结果他也不恼，说，我以后就是你的人你还怕不够么，先让我过过眼瘾，哥。


End file.
